The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucothoe of hybrid origin. The new Leucothoe will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘RANT01’. ‘RANT01’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in August of 2012 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Leucothoe ‘Zeblid’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,195) that was growing in a container in Sprundel, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in September of 2012 in Sprundel, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.